El Novio de mi Hermana
by OlguisM
Summary: Bella siempre ha sido diferente a su mellisa Kristen, Edward el chico guapo del instituto atrae su atención, como la de muchas, ella solo era una mas del montón o eso creía. Todo Humanos
1. Signosis

**Sinopsis**

¿Qué harías si le persona a quien tu amas estuviera con otra, y fuera un amor imposible? Y con quien sale no fuera cualquiera, fuera tu hermana melliza a la que tanto adoras.

¿Lucharías por ese amor imposible? o ¿te alejarias lo mayor posible para no lastimar a tu hermana? ¿Serias capaz de hacerte a un lado y olvidar a la única que haz amado hasta hoy?

* * *

Hola !

Me llamo Olga y este es un ficc o wn ( como quieran llamarla) que inicialmente estaba haciendo en conjunto con mi melli **Mafer Pattz-Cullen. Espero que les guste ;D**

Los personajes son propiedad de la autora de una de mis sagas favoritas Stephenie Meyer.

No adaptar, copiar sin mi consentimiento.

******Espero que les guste ;D**

**A****claraciones:**

**Inicialmente la había publicado en el foro de Rob (en uni), esta es una adaptación de la misma historia de Rob&Tu - Edward&Bella.**

**Aquí el link**

.com/t5/Robert-Pattinson/%D0%84l-%CE%B7%CF%83%CF%85%CE%B9%CF%83-%CE%B4%CE%B5-%CF%80%CE%B9-%D1%92%CE%B5%D0%B3%CF%80%CE%AC%CE%B7%CE%AC-WN-Robert-y-tu/m-p/307443628

Por si las dudas les explico:

Inicialmente mi nick en uni era **olguispattinson** tuve un tiempo sin usarlo, olvide al contraseña, etc nunca me la reenviaron a mi msn ¬¬ y cree mi actual usuario que es **olguispattz14**

P.D: Para algunas que ya han empezado a leer mi ficc y eso, y lo ven diferente y eso, lo que sucede es que la estoy editando, espero que igual les guste y me sigan leyendo. A las nuevas lectoras gracias por leerme, me gustaria que me dejaran reviews y opinen si les esta gustando, para preguntar o lo que quieras. Bueno sin mas que decir.

Que tengan lindo dia / tarde / o noche :D

xoxo

** Olguis M! ^^**


	2. Cap 1 Prohibido

Cap. 1 "Prohibido"

**Bella POV**

El corazón se hizo añicos al enterarme que mi amor secreto, el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, es el novio de mi hermana, el dolor de verlos juntos, es tan… frío e insoportable, me parte el corazón.

Hoy mi hermana Kristen trajo a Edward a cenar, otra vez tuve que usar aquella mascara que se volvio mi mejor disfraz, la unica manera de parecer normal, que cree para los demas especialmente para no hacer sentir mal a mi hermana, para que nadie descubriera lo que siento por Edward. Usarla en el instituto era difícil, supongo que llegaria a acostumbrarme pero la pregunta es ¿Seguiria con esta mascara? ¿ Por cuanto tiempo? De verdad solo espero poder soportarlo.

Mi hermana entro a la habitación, yo me seque las lágrimas, si nuevamente estaba deprimida ¿Por qué? Pues es obvio no, no saben lo difícil que se me hace cada dia, prefiriria que estuviera con alguien mas sinceramente, ¿Por qué con ella? Se que es una chica increíble y la adoro pero es que acaso no podia fijarse en alguien con mm ¿Jessica? No no demasiado weca. . . El sonido de los pasos acercandose me hizo precipitarme y de nuevo me coloque aquella mascara.

- ¡Hola, hermanita! – salude yo. ¿Saben? Quizas pueda hacer muy buena actriz, ¿Qué piensas uds? Posiblemente que soy una bipolar pero podria ser nominada al Oscar, bueno bueno vale dejare de pensar tonterias, ya me sobra con èl.

Ella solo se tumbo en la cama sin verme, ¿Qué le sucede? Me levante de mi cama que estaba a su lado y me acerque a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunte mientras agarraba su mentón para que me mirara a la cara - ¿Por qué lloras?

- Es que… - vacilo – Edward y yo, terminamos – respondió Kristen, se le quebró la voz en la última palabra y rompió en llanto.

_¿Qué? ¿Terminaron? Pero ¿Por qué? Vacile en responderle, simplemente no lo podía creer._

- ¿Qué? – Logre decir – Pero ¿Por qué? Se les veía tan felices juntos – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo recordarlo. Abrace a mi hermana.

- No se… solo me… dijo que… lo perdonara… y… que… ya no que…ría seguir. – dijo Kiki entre sollozos.

No entendía nada, me quede mi hermana hasta que se calmo y se quedo dormida. Eran aproximadamente las 9 p.m., también me iría a dormir no estaba de ánimos como cosa rara, generalmente a las 8 p.m. me iba a mi habitación, me encerraba, me ponía mis audífonos y escuchaba música hasta quedarme dormida. Tome una ducha que me hizo relajarme, me cepille, me puse mi pijama y me acosté. Esa noche soñé con Edward, mi hermana también estaba ahí. El estaba en medio de nosotras, me miraba a mi y luego a mi hermana, así fue en todo el sueño, estaba como eligiendo, si suena raro; en su cara había una expresión indecisa.

* * *

Aqui el primer Cap.

Saludos :D

Espero sus reviews ^^

_**Olguis Pattinson!***_


	3. Cap 2 Confundido

Cap. 2 "Confundido"

**Edward POV**

Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, realmente soy un imbecil ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Maldije para mi mismo, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, el mundo se detenía mientras yo solo la admiraba tan descaradamente, estaba siendo un completo patán, pero siempre he sentido una atracción rara e inexplicable hacia Isabella, y me estaba percatando de ello luego de terminar con Kristen. Me merecía el premio para el más idiota y ciego del mundo. ¿Cómo es que jamás me di cuenta de lo que tenía frente a mis ojos? Una chica tan única y vivaz.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Cómo se lo haría saber? No podía simplemente llegar y decirle "Hey Bella, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? Se que soy el ex de Kiki pero eso no tiene importancia, ya no porque lo importante esta frente a mis ojos"

Uhh no, no seria demasiado patético, nunca conseguiría nada si actuaba de esa manera, tenia que pensarlo muy bien, ella tenia que saberlo; por ahora lo principal seria ¿como podría conquistarla?

No seria fácil tomando en cuenta que yo acababa de romper el corazón de su hermana, nunca quise lastimarla de haber sabido que todo terminaría así, siendo un completo caos hasta seria una novela interesante. Ok basta de tontería de haber hecho caso a lo que sentía, esto no habría sucedido, no hubiera tenido una relación con Kristen, solo seria su mejor amigo y si tenía suerte su cuñado. Pero ya no hay que pensar en el hubiera, hubiese, tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos y enmendarlos, e intentar tener a Bella.

Mientras yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, Jasper y Emmet estaban realizando el trabajo que nos habían asignado en el instituto, pero esto no podría durar tanto mí querido hermano / mejor amigo no aguanto más y trato de asustarme, la verdad ni me habría dado cuenta de no ser porque:

- Edward... Eddie – dijo Emmet, en tono perspicaz

- ¿Qué? - pregunte.

- Despierta way, hace rato que ni nos pelas,- dijo en tono incrédulo usando una expresión mexicana - ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto.

- ¿A mi? nada, siempre estado atento- mentí, jaja ni sabia que trabajo estábamos haciendo.

- Si sobre todo cuidado no pestañeas – dijo de modo sarcástico. Fruncí el ceño – bueno no te molestes y dinos que estabas pensando, en ¿quien? Es la pregunta.

- ¿Hoy a quien mirabas? – Pregunto de pronto Jasper – No le quitabas los ojos de encima a Bella.

- ¿Yo? Jaja nada que ver, tu como que necesitas lentes- dije en tono suspicaz

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Que Idiota! ¿Tanto se me notaba? Ya me cacharon, ya van a empezar a chalequearme, ¿Será que ella lo noto? Acaso era tan evidente.

- ¡Otra vez en las nubes! – exclamo Emmet, soltando un suspiro.

- Deberías terminar tu el trabajo, no has hecho nada – dijo Jasper en tono acusador dirigiéndose a mi.

- Si yo lo termino luego – dije en tono tranquilizador.

- A ver te explico querido hermanito este trabajo es para mañana y si no lo llevamos nos ponen 0 (cero) – dijo Emmet en tono receloso. Quien ahora se creía mexicano. - Así que mejor lo terminamos de una vez.

- Ya te dije que lo termino luego insistí.

- No… viéndote así, vas a estar pensado en Bella, y no harás nada - dijo Jasper.

Era obvio Jasper más que un hermano es muy buen amigo y era demasiado perceptivo, aunque la verdad no soporto que se ponga con esas idioteces aunque tenga la razón.

Mis dos hermanos parecían haberse dado cuenta que me gustaba Bella antes que yo. _Patético_

- OK, ok, lo termino – dije ya derrotado – lo voy a terminar antes de que lloren de angustia.

- Si no lo haces, si tiene algún error o no lo llevas mañana, voy a ser yo el te va a hacer llorar de angustia – dijo Emmet en tono amenazador apretando los puños.

- Ya Emmet, cálmate – dijo Jasper tranquilizándolo y luego me miro a mi – por que si lo olvida, mañana se lo recordamos con un paliza.

- ¡Hay que miedo! – dije poniendo cara de horror, luego me burle – Les voy a comprar unas Barbies para que se calmen.

- Si y yo quiero a Ken – dijo Emmet en tono irónico.

- A cierto, que tu ya tienes la colección de Ken, Edward – dijo Jasper – ¿cuando me invitas a jugar?

- Me invitas a mí también – dijo Emmet, en tono irónico.

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunte - ¿Ken o Max Still? Emmet yo se que tu tienes fantasías con el en situaciones comprometedoras – dije yo en tono burlón.

- ¡Ah! Como la vez que me contaste que habías soñado con Max y que te acoso y violo en la punta de un acantilado – dijo Jasper, siguiéndome el juego.

- ¡Eso fue una pesadilla! – dijo en tono de replica - ¿Quieren pelear o que? ¡Vamos! ¡No sean cobardes! – dijo apretando los puños.

- Ya Emmet cálmate - dijo Jasper en tono sedante – Vamos a terminar el trabajo.

- Ok nenitas, no se vayan a romper una uña peleando – Dijo en tono irónico – No las quiero llorando después – dijo – Pero más respeto - Exigió

Ni Jasper, ni yo Le hicimos caso como de costumbre terminamos el trabajo, lo dejamos tranquilo.

* * *

Como el 1er Cap es corto les dejo ya el 2do

**Aclaraciones:** Emmet no es tan idiota, es decir, a veces tiene su lado "responsable" y ya saben como es, y utiliza expresiones de otros países ;)

Espero les guste y también sus reviews ^^

xoxo

**OlguisM!**


	4. Cap 3 Sentimientos Mutuos

Cap. 3 Sentimientos mutuos

**Bella POV**

- No se que le pasaba a Edward hoy, en la clase de inglés estaba distraído y es la clase que mejor se le da – dijo Kristen confundida

- ¡Hay ya Kristen! Te has pasado todo el día hablando de el, ¡Ya rompieron! ¿Lo podrias superar? Te lo agradeceria – dije desesperada, pero en cuanto vi su cara de tragedia otra vez, vino el remordimiento – Siento habértelo recordado Kiki, de verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes Bella tienes razón, ya terminamos y ya no somos nada, es que simplemente no puedo evitar mirarle- soltó una lágrima, que rodo por su mejilla.

Simplemente quería morirme ¿como era posible que todavía pensara en el?, después que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana. Pase todo el día intentando subirle el animo a Kristen, tenia que ser fuerte por ella, pero ya casi ni podía conmigo misma.

Al día siguiente iba a hablar con Edward, no podía permitir que el riera mientras mi hermanan lloraba por todos lados.

Iba a ser duro pero tampoco soportaba seguir viendo así a Kiki, es mi familia.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, fui hacía su mesa y esto fue lo que paso:

- ¿Será que puedo hablar contigo? – pregunte con tono de pena, eso simplemente no ayudaba.

- ¿Y que quieres hablar conmigo? – pregunto Edward con incredulidad.

- Es… sobre mi hermana – dije ahora si con valor.

- Si, yo termine con ella, y lo lamento, no quise herir sus sentimientos, no pretendía seguir con una mentira, me gusta alguien mas – dijo en tono cortante y frío.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, ¿Alguien mas? ¿Qué demonios? La verdad que no tengo suerte.

- ¿Eso era todo lo querías decirme? – pregunto.

- Púes si, ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo, buena esa Cullen, supongo que no debe ser nada fácil seguir soltero menos si tienes un montón de zorras que te atacan como hienas, esperando obtener aunque sea un trocito de ti. Que disfruten de tus sobras galán. – dije y sonreí triunfante. No se de donde salio ese lado mio pero la verdad no pudo ser mas oportuno. Bella: 1 Cullen: 0

- La verdad es que no me importa tu opinión – dijo con voz fría y me dejo helada.

Te consedere un miserable punto para que esto se haga mas interesante. ¡Empate!

- Tranquilo cariño el sentimiento es mutuo – me voltee y me fui.

Uhm creo que desempate. Bella 3 Cullen: 1

Estaba echando chispas, casi lloraba de la rabia, pero el orgullo no me lo permitia coo tambien no estaba en mis planes quedar como una frágil muñequita delante de ese patán, pero eso no significaba que no me siguiera gustando ¿Quién será la que el gusta? Bueno no se lo único que quiero es que se abra un cráter y me trague. ¿Pero que me sucede? No puedo llorar aquí y menos cerca de el. Y ahí estaban mis emociones por traicionarme.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Holaaaaa :D Como estan?... Espero bien =)

El cap es corto,lo se, igual espero les guste y me gustaria saber si les esta gustando.

Grax a que me agregaron a sus favoritos :D

xoxo

**Olguis M!***


	5. Cap 4 La primera vez que

Cap. 4 La primera vez que estuviste en mi sueño.

**Edward POV**

Ya iban dos noches que no conciliaba el sueño, la noche anterior no dormí pensando en ella.

La segunda noche soñé con ella.

**En mi sueño:**

Las vacaciones vendrían pronto, en el instituto habíamos planeado viajar todo el curso de 4to año, ir a una excursión a unas islas vírgenes, jamás visitadas por ser desconocidas, iríamos a un lugar nuevo sin rumbo, seria toda una aventura. Teníamos todo planeado, ya que estaríamos lejos de la civilización, para llegar a esta tendríamos que recorrer la isla hasta visualizar las otras islas e ir a la correcta y encontraríamos la civilización.

Seis meses atrás habíamos solicitado los pasaportes, reservamos una aerolínea, ya que viajaríamos todos juntos (todo el curso). Llevaríamos todo lo necesario para aventurarnos a aquel lugar, teníamos cosas para supervivencia (botiquines, comida seca, etc.), todo lo que veíamos en programas de supervivencia de Discovery Channel (por si acaso), así estaríamos preparados para cualquier situación. ¡Parece una exageración! ¡pero era un lugar desconocido, nunca se sabe!.

A las 5:00 a.m Nos encontraríamos en el aeropuerto; partiríamos a la mas o menos 6:00 a.m; en el aeropuerto nos organizaríamos, el instituto había contratado un instructor para el viaje y además irían dos estudiantes universitarias, una de medicina y otra de enfermería. Nos dividirían en grupos de cuatro (2 chicas, 2 chicos).

Todos estábamos en el aeropuerto y que sorpresa nos llevamos por un error de la aerolínea que contratamos, había llegado el avión (el que habíamos pedido seria para un viaje particular y en el nuestro avión se subirían otras pasajeros y no cabríamos) No puede ser. No podíamos perder el viaje por lo que nos dividiríamos, un grupo iría en el primer vuelo y el otro en el segundo.

El primero partió a la 6:00 y en el segundo (donde me toco) partiría una hora después a las 7:00 a.m.

Estábamos organizándonos para entrar en grupo al avión y no quedar separados entre otros pasajeros.

Que suerte en mi vuelo estarían mis amigos, y también estaría Bella. Y no estaría Kristen que bien no querrá verme ni en pintura, corte con ella por que era lo mas sano para ambos, me siento fatal por ello pero no puedo hacer más nada.

Yo ya estaba sentado en mi asiento, me había tocado en el mismo grupo con Bella. Genial, con tal que ella no lo arruinara hablándome de Kristen.

- Buenos Días – dijo Bella de manera educada, sin haberme visto.

- Hola Isabella – dije no muy sorprendido.

- ¡Tú! – dijo ella sorprendida e irritada – ¡NO! ¡No puede ser!.

- Si yo y claro que puede ser preciosa – dije – tranquila que no muerdo – dije y mirándola seductoramente – No te voy a hablar si lo prefieres, ni notaras mi presencia – dije de forma cortante.

_Como me gustas enojada te vez mas linda todavía, pero ya no parece tan enojada más bien parece a la vez cómoda a mi lado. Ummm que interesante ¿será que le gusto?._

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro cap ññ :D

¿Les gusto?

Espero sus reviews ^^

Que tengan un lindo dia :D

xoxo

Olguis M!


	6. Cap 5 Sueños Conectados

Cap. 5 Sueños Conectados

**Bella POV**

Yo vacile en contestarle, pero el se adelanto.

- De verdad no entiendo porque nos llevamos tan mal- dijo Edward, frotándose su cabello despeinado se veía tan sexy.

- Tienes razón – murmure - no entiendo – solté una risita nerviosa – podemos llevarnos bien si queremos – le ofrecí mi mamo para estrecharla, el la tomo y la beso, así como en las películas románticas, yo me ruborice y le sonreí tímidamente y empecé a himperventilar por suerte no lo noto.

- Claro que si linda – dijo en tono seductor después río al ver mi cara – Solo bromeaba….

¿Solo bromeaba? Por culpa de tu bromita casi se me sale el corazón de lo dislocado que estaba. Luego se encendió la luz de "Cinturones Abrochados" el se acomodo a mi lado y se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, yo lo imite torpemente. Partió el avión, pasaron 2 horas más o menos, yo quería romper el silencio, pero el se me adelanto.

- Y… ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – pregunto vacilante.

- Este ….. – tartamudee – pues me gusta mucho leer.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo - ¿qué te gusta?.

- Pues de todo un poco - respondí

- ¿Cómo que?… ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿Clasicos?- lo interrumpí.

- Mis gustos varían, no me defino por un solo genero, me gusta probar cosas nuevas dije

- Lo siento, olvide que eras mujer, son muy raras. - respondió, algo sexista.

- Oye pero eso no quiere decir que…..- pare en seco al sentir una turbulencia muy fuerte.

Me golpee la cabeza con el techo del avión, después de eso todo fue negro.

Minutos después recobre el sentido y estaba en brazos de alguien. ¡Dios Mio! Pensé al ver que era los de Edward, estaba en la enfermería del avión

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte, trate de apartarme pero aquellos brazos tan fuertes, me detuvieron.

- No pasa nada, te golpeaste la cabeza y te hiciste un rasguño en la frente, te van a curar, ya viene la enfermera - dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Yo me quede quieta, el me miro con esos ojos tan tiernos y profundos, sentí el gran impulso de besarlo pero ¡sorpresa!.

El se adelanto, poso sus labios sobre los míos, al principio dude, pero después le correspondí, era un beso tierno y dulce. De repente sentí que algo vibraba lo ignore por un momento sumergida en aquel tan deseado beso, después escuche un sonido insoportable

"beeep beep beep" empecé a despertarme hasta caer en la realidad, desperté en ese momento por el sonido de mi teléfono debajo de mi almohada.

Bella: ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? – dijo con rabia sin dejar de maldecir en mis pensamientos, casi a punto de llorar, mi sueño había terminado, ¡que mierda caer en la realidad y saber que fue solo un sueño, una fantasía producto de una chica locamente enamorada!.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Holaaa :D Como estan?.. Espero Genial ^^

Bella . . . pobre u_U soñar con el amor de tu vida, que se besaran y que te despierte la alarma ¬¬ u_U Que mierda! xD

Espero les guste el cap..! y tambn espero sus Reviews :D

Saludos ^^

Olguis M!*


	7. Cap 6 Recuerdos y Planes

Cap. 6 Recuerdos y planes

**Edward POV**

Era miércoles había que ir al instituto, y además teníamos Trigonometría a primera hora ¿Que manera de comenzar el día? Fantástico pensó sarcásticamente, la tutora de era Miss. Julia Bravo, con todo el sentido del apellido, (la verdad no tiene nada de miss.) su materias es de las mas fastidiosas para estudiar, casi nunca le prestaba atención a la clase, prácticamente dormía en su clase. La Miss. Siempre nos miraba raro a mis amigos y a mi, parecía que le gustáramos. Me di cuanta de eso cuando:

Flash back

Un día entre a su clase con al camisa toda arrugada desabotonada porque fui victima de acoso por las chicas, una me intento robar un beso, otra casi me corta un mechón de pelo, diciéndome: te puedo cortar un mechón de cabello, es para mi colección ¿siiii porfa?, y otra casi me desnuda en el pasillo, me halo tanto la camisa que me arranco hasta unos botones ¡Que Locura!.

Estas chicas me creían striper o que?, bueno en fin, ese día teníamos interrogatorio ¡Una Pesadilla!, mientras pasaban varios estudiantes la Miss. Ni los miraba a la cara, cuando fue mi turno, centro toda su atención en mi o en mi cuerpo, ella me miraba de manera seductora y coqueta ¿Acaso esta intentando coquetear conmigo? ¡Increíble!, yo no sabia ni como reaccionar o que decir en el interrogatorio, pero la Miss me puso 10+ y al final de la clase, cuando íbamos saliendo de su clase me llamo, así que me regrese y me dijo:

- Cullen, hoy estuvo excelente en mi clase, siga así - dijo Miss Julia.

- Gracias Miss. – respondí, ¿se estaba volviendo loca o que? felicitándome, yo atento a la clase ¿?.

- Es un placer – dijo ella de manera coqueta.

Fin del flash back

Luego de recordar ese momento, me dirigí a clases, me senté en mi lugar de siempre.

- Buenos días jóvenes – dijo ella de manera cordial.

- Buenos días Miss – dijimos sin mucha alegría, pues las dos horas de la clase serian una pesadilla y tortura para nuestra mente.

Hoy fue un día como cualquier otro con clases como: matemática, química, física y Ciencias Biológicas.

En al cafetería, luego de hacer cola para comprar, mis amigos y yo, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, mientras esperábamos a las chicas, en la mesa estábamos: Emmet, Rose, Jasper, Victoria, Caroline y yo. Ya estábamos comiendo ninguno había iniciado una conversación, los chicos y yo nos encontrábamos callados, mientras las chicas hablaban de ropa, etc cosas de chicas, hasta que nos invitaron a su conversación, cambiando el tema.

- Chicos vamos a hacer algo este viernes – dijo Rosalie , ninguno respondió nada y ella pareció irritarse un poco y pregunto- alguno tiene planes?

Genial si salimos los 6, saldríamos en pareja, Emmet con Rose, Maria con Jasper, y mi única opción era Victoria. Ella es muy linda, pero solo somos amigos, algunos piensan que somos pareja o algo por el estilo, porque pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, y dicen que haríamos linda pareja, ya que no hay ningún inconveniente, pues soy muy amigo de su papa, cosa que es rara , ya que ningún papa quiere a su hija saliendo con alguien.

Mientras reencontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos, me percate de que alguien me estaba observando, alcé la mirada disimuladamente fingiendo buscar a alguien. Cuando localicé que a dos mesas de la muestra, estaba Bella.

Estaba mirándome de reojo, hasta que voltio y sostuve su miraba, mirándola seductoramente diciéndole te descubrí, ella agacho la cabeza desviando la mirada, mientras se sonrojaba, se veía hermosa, estaba toda apenada.

Luego de unos segundos

- Yo no tengo planes, seria genial una salida para divertirnos – dijo Emmet un poco emocionado.

- Pues sí, me parece una buena idea, ya hace mucho que no salimos juntos a parrandear – dijo el en tono pensativo – No esperen, no salimos desde hace una semana, mucho tiempo. Hay que disfrutar el día como si fuera el último. - dijo Jasper.

- No se ustedes pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Jasper – dijo Emmet con una cara de satisfacción, ya sabia lo que pensaba de seguro: _Y yo podré pasarla bomba con Rose, ese día no le quito los ojos de encima._ – Y tu bro tienes planes para el viernes? – pregunto

- No ¿por? – dije en tono distraído.

- Bueno que quizás podríamos salir todos juntos ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto ella, diciéndome con la mirada me decía: acepta Edward ¿si? , pues yo siempre estaba con ella y la protegía, hasta una vez me tuve que hacer pasar por su novio, porque un idiota la estaba acosando, y yo la defendí, yo la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga y da muy buenos consejos para citas.

- Genial, nos vemos luego – me despedí de ellas, Rose y Victoria se fueron a clase de Biología, Emmet y Jasper tenían deporte; a Maria y a mi nos tocaba la misma clase, así que nos fuimos juntos, durante el recorrido para llegar al salón, hablamos de la salida del viernes por la noche, etc.

Y transcurrió el día, no me concentre en las demás clases no dejaba de preguntarme:

¿Por qué me miraba de reojo? ¿Por qué se ruborizo? ¿Será que le gusto?, y recordando lo que paso en la cafetería como en una película, su rostro lleno de vergüenza, su mejillas arder hasta ruborizarse, se veía hermosa.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Espero tengan lindo dia ;D

Olguis M!*


	8. Cap 7 Odio y Sorpresa

Cap. 7 Odio y sorpresa.

**Bella POV**

En todo el día no hice mas que pensar en el, en el sueño, mi hermana tenia que gritarme, para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

- Muy bien Bella ¿Qué te pasa?, has estado en las nubes todo el día – dijo mi hermana por mi falta de interés de todo menos de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo que me pasa? Estoy bien, solo que tuve un… - vacile y me arrepentí – no olvídalo – dije sin muchas ganas.

- Andas demasiado rara Isabella – dijo en tono cauteloso – espero que no me estés ocultando nada.

¿Ocultando nada? ¡Ja!. Si supieras que estoy enamorada del amor de tu vida. Así pase el resto del día, pensando en Edward, mi hermana estuvo por ahí revoloteando en el cuarto para atraer mi atención lo que fue un perdida de tiempo, yo seguí sumida en un mundo paralelo, donde todo era perfecto, Kris era feliz con alguien mas y yo estaba con Edward, algo lejos de la realidad ¿Pero se vale soñar no?

Al día siguiente en el instituto, no quise ir a la cafetería, no quería verlo, si lo veía, sabia que enloquecería y atravesaría la cafetería y lo agarraría para besarlo. ¡Oh si soy un caso perdido! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Pero no podía ocurrir púes no solo por el hecho de que yo no le gustara, sino porque era el ex de Kiki y todavía ella lo quería, algunas noches no resistía y lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, escuchaba sus sollozos y con ello venia el sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? Me estaba sacrificando, ¿será que alguien más se daba cuenta de eso?

Tan loca estoy por él, esto es malo, pensar semejante locura, ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Cuánto podré soportar?, Ya no tolero la lloradera de mi hermana me pone furiosa tener que estar ahí siendo la persona mas hipócrita del mundo, diciéndole cosas como Kiki el no vale la pena, no te merece, mientras yo me muero por el, no se si lo pueda soportar mas, Adoro a Kristen, pero también quiero ser feliz, y si eso incluye a Edward "El novio de mi hermana", ups... no "Ex –Novio"

Mi conciencia me tiene al borde del colapso, solo espero que si ella me llegara a odiar, que esa muy posible, me perdone algún día.

Como no fui a la cafetería fui al patio de el instituto y me senté, me puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos: Orgullo y Prejuicio Después de unos minutos, sentí alguien parado a mi lado, no presten atención y seguí leyendo hasta que me tocaron el hombro con un dedo, me voltee, me lleve una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, no puede ser.

*****: Hola – me dijo receloso – me llamo ***** ***** ¿y tu? – pregunto.

¿WTF? ¿Qué hace el chico mas popular del instituto, además de Edward hablándome?

* * *

Hey! :D

Como estan?..

Espero: * Que esten genial

Que les guste el cap.

Que dejen reviews

No pido mucho xD!

¿Quien creen que sea?

xoxo

**_ Olguis M!_**


	9. Cap 8 Sorprendida

Cap. 8 Sorprendida

**Bella POV**

- Ammm… - tartamudeé – Me... llamo Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella - respondí confundida, estaba en estado de shock, todos estos años he estudiado aquí y nunca me ha hablado el o uno de sus amigos, o debería decir amigotes y de repente, ¿que paso se entero de mi existencia? , no es que yo no me consideré importante; pero no soy ni porrista, deportista o algo por el estilo soy una chica normal.

- Mmmm, mucho gusto – me extendió la mano para estrecharla, y lo hicimos.

- Igualmente – dije como pude – y… ¿Querías decirme algo o solo conocerme? – pregunte, pues no encontraba la razón por la cual él me hablara, no era de mi entorno, y yo obviamente tampoco era del suyo.

- Pues…. Este – vacilo – Solo quería conocerte, eres muy linda ¿sabias? – Dijo sin quitar sus ojos de mi – ¿Me puedo sentar contigo?

- Em…. Gracias, y si te puedes sentar conmigo – dije y sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era muy linda? No entiendo mucho la verdad, pero me gusto el cumplido.

******: ¡Hey Jacob!... vamos a practicar un poco… - Edward paró en seco al notar mi presencia.

- Hola Bella - saludo Edward con frialdad. ¿Por qué? Me miraba de forma tan fría.

¿Por mi hermana? ¿Debería de enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué le pasa?, si tiene problemas con Kristen, eso es con ella, no tenía derecho a tratarme así, o no le había hecho nada para que me odiaría.

- Hola – respondí.

¿Quien te crees? Eres un imbecil , ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, eres un mujeriego, insensible; pero si lo que quieres es tratarme mal, inicia tu, que yo no me quedare atrás.

- Jacob vamos a la práctica, tenemos nuevas estrategias…- dijo él en tono de reclamo.

- Ok, ya voy – le respondió a Edward, luego se giro y se fue al gimnasio.

- Apúrate – dijo y me dirigió una de sus miradas profundamente indiferente, se me erizo la piel, ¿Cómo puede odiar a alguien que no le ha hecho nada?

- Hablamos después preciosa - me dijo y me beso la mejilla y mientras se preparaba para irse, me sonrió y me pico el ojo – Nos vemos dijo; luego Edward se dio cuenta de que Jacob no lo seguía, se giro y fue hacia nosotros lo halo por el brazo, levantándolo a la fuerza y se lo llevándolo a rastras por el brazo.

El mundo está al revés, todo se encuentra fuera de lugar, pero el cumplido de Jacob, me hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Entramos al gimnasio y el entrenador, estaba furioso porque habíamos llegado tarde y por el rendimiento, por lo que nos puso a entrenar una hora extra e hicimos ejercicio, practicamos estrategias, etc.

- Black, Cullen llegando tarde, ¿porque llegaron tarde? - pregunto el entrenador.

- Entrenador lo que pasa es que Cullen, me fue a buscar para que viniéramos a la práctica por eso llego tarde – dijo Jacob con credulidad.

- ¿Eso es cierto Cullen? – pregunto él.

- Si entrenador – respondí.

- Bueno yo creo, que sus compañeros no les parecerá justo que no hicieran ejercicio por llegar tarde y ellos sí – dijo en tono suspicaz. – Así que le dan dos vueltas al gimnasio, entendido – dijo impaciente.

- Si, entrenador – dijeron a coro, con desgano.

Después que le dimos dos vueltas a el gimnasio, y practicamos. Saliendo del gimnasio, dirigiéndome hacia las duchas, para asearme, yo iba con una camiseta blanca, estaba todo sudado, mientras iba hacia las duchas me tropecé con alguien.

- Disculpa iba distraído – dije de modo apenado.

- No… fue mi culpa ¡Lo siento! – dijo y al verme, se paralizo, parecía mareada. De pronto la mire de cerca y ella estaba pálida, parecía haber visto un fantasma.

- ¿Te sientes bien preciosa? – pregunte amablemente.

- Si, ¿porque imbécil? – respondio irritada.

- A mí no me hables así – dije en tono amenazador. Solo intentaba ser lindo con ella y siempre me salía con una patada, que carácter tenia.

- Hay si… que miedo – dijo incrédula.

- No me retes mira que te beso aquí y ahora mismo, sin importarme nada ni nadie - dije en tono amenazante.

- ¿Qué? Jaja ya quisieras, mira Eddie yo no soy una de "esas" que andan atrás tuyo ¿ok? - Mmm. . . ¡Touche!

- ¿Segura? ¿Qué harías si te beso? – pregunte y la mire pícaramente, ella no dijo nada y se puso peor, empezó a sudar y estaba pálida.

- Yooo…. – tartamudeo, desmayándose en mis brazos, yo la tome y la lleve a la enfermería.

De camino a la enfermería me encontré con el imbecil de Taylor:

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto preocupado Black.

- Se desmayo ¿no ves? – dije en tono sarcástico.

- Déjala, yo la llevo- dijo de manera posesiva, como si ella fuera un objeto, alzando los brazos para tomarla.

- No, se desmayo en mis brazos – dije en tono protector – así que yo al llevo- dije de manera cortante.

Y nos dirigimos a la enfermería, me encontraba preocupado por ella, ella me importa demasiado, no soportaría que le sucediera algo.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Ufff... Quien no quiere que la amenacen así?.. ññ

Y Bella pf... Se desmayo porque no desayuno. Y obvio la comprendemos eh? con Edward a quien no le da algo?.. xDD

Como el cap. anterior es corto y este tambn les subi, los dos

Espero les guste :D

y mucho reviews

reviews reviews reviews *

** xoxo ***

** OlguisM! ^^**


	10. Cap 9 Preocupación y sinceridad

Cap. 9 Preocupación y sinceridad

**Bella POV**

Después todo fue negro, no recordaba que había pasado, recupere el conocimientos, recordé que había hablado con Edward, amenazo con besarme, ya todo era demasiado confuso, no sabía qué hacer, y ahora Jacob también. Cuando desperté, me sorprendí estaba en la enfermería, y no estaba sola, me encontraba en los brazos de alguien, que me acariciaba el cabello.

- ¡ Bella ! ¿Estás bien? – exclamo él con preocupación.

- Yo.. Si estoy bien – dije, y me gire me encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, Edward estaba a mi lado, abrazándome, esta vez no me miraba fríamente, esta vez me mirada tierno con preocupación, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacía yo en sus brazos? ¿Acaso estaba soñando de nuevo ? Cerré y volví a abrir los ojos vacilante y ahí estaba él. Tan guapo como siempre.

- Bella,¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto con voz aterciopelada.

- Si, ¿ Qué paso después que discutimos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunte, estaba algo confundida.

- Te desmayaste, fue mi culpa no debí amenazarte, yo …. – dijo apenado.

- ¡Lo Siento! Edward discúlpame, por haberte tratado mal – no terminé, me interrumpió, poniendo su dedo índice en mi boca para callarme.

- ¡Shhh! No digas nada, ahora lo que importa eres tu – murmuro con su voz mágica y su sonrisa hipnotizadora.

De inmediato el calor subió el calor a mis mejillas, aparte la mirada, viendo al vacío de la habitación, sentí sus manos acariciando mi pelo, y bajo hacia mi mejilla, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, una descarga eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, quede paralizada las sensaciones que me abordaban en ese momento, mi corazón latía descontrolado ¿Acaso buscaba causarme un paro cardiaco? Pues estaba por lograrlo, yo me encontraba esperando a que se acercara y terminara lo que estaba empezando.

- Edward…. – exclame.

- Dime, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto atento - ¿te duele algo?. Sus ojos se encontraban posados en mí.

- No gracias por preguntar, quería agradecerte por haberme traído a la enfermería – le dije, gracias por haberme acompañado,- ¿ quien más lo haría no?

- De nada – dijo con desgana – Y me gusto acompañarte, no lo hice porque nadie más lo haría, me preocupe por ti, eso fue todo – dijo en tono de replica y un poco molesto.

Parecía que le molestaba que pensara así de él. Me iba a disculpar, porque dije eso, el todo lindo conmigo y yo lo arruino todo con una frase, porque hace un rato quería que me besara y ahora pienso de seguro nadie quería llevarme y pues le toco a él mala suerte y le digo eso.

- Edward… disculpa… Yo… - dije.

- Tu nada, y gracias por la sinceridad, si eso piensas de mi – dijo en tono molesto, parecía afectado, y yo me sentía de lo peor – Que haya lastimado sin querer a tu hermana, no quiere decir que soy un insensible, cuando hago las cosas las hago porque quiero, no por deber – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Edward… - exclame, el se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, una mano se encontraba en la manilla de la puerta, para hacerla giras luego se volvió hacía mí con expresión de decepción y tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¡Adiós Swan! – dijo en tono irritado y se fue, la puerta se cerro de un portazo, luego la enfermera entro a la habitación, me miraba desconcertada.

- Oh pero que te ha pasado – la enfermera, se había percatado que hace un rato estaba bien y ahora, las lagriman inundaban mi rostro; ¿Por qué le dije eso a Edward. – ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto, negué con la cabeza – Ah, ya entiendo, has peleado con tu novio, tranquila ya se reconciliaran, se nota que se quieren.

- Si supongo – respondí con confusión.

- La verdad ahora no se te ve muy bien, te debió afectar la discusión, es normal, si quieres puedes irte a casa, ¿no tienes clases después? – preguntó.

- No, gracias, tiene razón me iré a casa – respondí, mientras me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos con la frase que me dijola Sra. Collins"Ah, ya entiendo, has peleado con tu novio, tranquila ya se reconciliaran, se nota que se quieren"

¿Se nota que nos queremos? Estoy confundida, triste, yo no suelo tratar así a nadie, y menos a alguien q me importe, no sé porque reaccione y le dije eso a Edward, estoy arrepentida, tengo que pedirle disculpas, no quiero que este disgustado conmigo, ni crea que pienso tan mal de él.

Me he dado cuenta después de esto estoy segura de que:

1. Siento algo por él es demasiado obvio, y no se el parece ¿confundido? Diferente. . . no lo se.

2. ¡Soy una tonta!.

3. Necesito hablar con él, después de todo, no puedo dejar que todo termine así.

Fin del Cap!

* * *

Hey Lectoras! :D

¿ Cómo estan?..

Gracias por añadirme a FS! *-* :D

Espero tengan un lindo dia / tarde o noche! Y pues que les guste el cap...

Ahh tambien reviews xD me gustaria saber si les gusto el cap y sus opiniones o lo que quieran decir ;)

En el cap anterior no se desmayo de la impresión, sino que no desayuno y bueno, tambien le podemos atribuir a Edward parte de la culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente sexy, y casi provocarle un paro ^^, jajaja

Uds entienden xP

**xoxo**

** Olguis M!**


	11. Cap 10 Decepcionado

Cap. 10 Decepcionado

**Edward POV**

Después de salir de la enfermería del instituto, hice novillos (no asistió a las demás clases) y me fui a mi casa, necesitaba estar solo, me dolió lo que me dijo Bella, tan mal piensa de mi, estoy muy decepcionado ¿y si ella tiene razón? Y si. . . ¿solo soy un idiota, celoso egoísta, mujeriego?

Me encontraba en el mar de mis pensamientos pensando: si tenia que cambiar mi forma de ser, si tenia que demostrarle que no soy así; si valía la pena aceptar sus disculpas, hablar con ella y dejar todo atrás. Me afecta es inevitable, sus palabras aun resuenan en mi cabeza. Tratando de huir de ello, pensé que lo que tenía que hacer era descargar mi depresión ¿depresión? Si, se sentía muy parecido a ello, creo que jamás una chica me había hecho sentir de esa manera, sonara un poco trillado pero era la verdad; así que me puse a tocar el piano hace mucho que no tocaba, tenia un poco abandonada la música. Casi nunca me encontraba solo y en casa, solía pasar mi tiempo libre afuera: salidas, fiestas, citas, práctica, juegos, etc.

En la sala se encontraba aquel elegante y hermoso piano de cola, hace cuanto no me sentaba en aquel banco y disfrutaba de la sensación de paz y armonía que me brindaba, de aquel calido sentimiento que provocaba miles de cosas dentro de mí.

Primero toque unas viejas canciones, para entrar en calor, poco a poco la musa me invadió poco a poco, hace mucho que no me inspiraba de aquella manera, podía sentir la melodía fluir a través de mi y expandiéndose por el lugar, me sumergí en mi propio mundo, que placentera era esta sensación.

Mas tarde sonó el timbre, suspire de frustración, me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, esperaba que fuera Isabella, ¡Dios deja de pensar ella! Idiota – me dije a mi mismo, era Emmet.

- Hey Bro – dijo Emmet y me miro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que, me miras así?- Yo no respondí – Ok, parece que molesto, así que hasta la vista.

- Emmet claro que no molestas, ven pasa – le dije y el entro a la casa, cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos al Living.

- Que bueno, ya yo creía que estabas molesto conmigo – dijo el con credulidad – Además traes una cara – dijo - ¿Que te paso?

No sabia que decir exactamente, pero sabia que podía confiar en mi amigo así que simplemente le conté lo que me había sucedido, claro sin mencionar a la protagonista de la historia.

- Bueno, hoy una chica muy especial para mi, me dijo lo que pensaba de mi, me lastimo, me siento decepcionado, aunque no la culpo pues en parte tiene razón – Dije en tono triste.

- Ok, bah que mal – bufo el – y estamos hablando de Bella.

- Si…. – admiti.

- Yo sabía que te gustaba, y ¿que te dijo? – preguntó el con preocupación

_¿Que le habrá dicho?, me preocupa, nunca había visto a mi amigo así, parece otro, el nunca se pone así ni porqué lo corten, se nota que esta triste; bueno yo lo apoyare mientras se recupera de su decepción y vuelve a ser el mismo_.

- Bueno prácticamente me dijo que hacia las cosas como por deber….

**Y el recuerdo volvió, su tono suspicaz y el disgusto que me produjo**

Le conté todo lo sucedido a Emmet

- Bueno Edward, pero solo es Bella así es ella – dijo el pensativo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No idiota, ella no es así, a mi me trata diferente y no se porque yo no le he hecho nada, y ella me gusta muchísimo –dije.

- Bueno que tal si llamamos a los chicos y salimos…. – no lo deje terminar.

- No Emmet, no estoy de ánimos para ir de fiesta – dije con credulidad.

- Ok, si cambias de idea o algo me llamas ¿ok? – dijo el.

- Ok, vale. – Lo acompañe a la puerta – Adiós ¡diviértete! – me despedí.

- Eso no lo dudes, pero en serio ¿no quieres venir? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Emmet ya te dije que no, ve y diviértete.

- Ok, pero no será lo mismo sin ti, creo que voy a llorar – dijo con ironía en tono divertido, queriéndome poner de buenas.

Pero no funcionó, yo seguía pensando en Bella y por eso seguía mal.

- Bueno ¡Hasta la vista Bro! – dijo el casi cantando, si que es payaso hasta consiguió hacerme reír con sus expresiones, en ese momento paso un grupo de chicas y se le quedaban viendo, desconcertabas y con ¿preocupación?

Mientras las chicas

- Ese chico si que es guapo - dijo la morena.

- ¿Cual de los dos? - pregunto la pelirroja

- Porque los dos están divinos, dios que cuerpos – dijo la rubia, babeando literalmente.

- Son unos bombones, pero el musculoso es raro, mira como le hace muecas al otro. - dijo la peliroja

- ¡Que asco! , y además me gustaba. – exclamo la morena con desilusión.

-Vámonos chicas no quiero ver una escena gay – declaro la rubia aturdida

- Hey chicas, tranquila hay para todas, no discutan por mi. - alardeo Emmet.

- Si se nota que hay para todos ¿no? – replico mirándome, mire a mi amigo y luego a la chica.

- No entiendo, claro que no, piensas que…. – dijo el y no lo dejaron terminar.

- Tranquilo, no te alarmes - respondió la peliroja en tono tranquilizador

- Hemos visto muchos como tu cariño - repuso su amiga con dulzura

- Bueno adiós suerte con él – Le deseo la peliroja.

Yo abrí los ojos como platos, al escuchar sus palabras ¿Suerte conmigo?, de todas las cosas que le habrían podido decir, dijeron eso, ¿Emmet homosexual? no no Edward no pienses idioteces y menos de tu amigo.

- Tu no pensaras que ellas tengas razón – pregunto el con preocupación, tenia una cara de furia, confusión como no, le habían dicho gay.

- Espero que no, ¡Adiós! – y cerré la puerta, y solté una carcajada, recordando las muecas de Emmet y lo que le dijeron. Que locura

- ¿Qué? – bueno que importa, eso no es verdad, pero me molesto mucho, como creen que yo, el Master-Womanizer* sea gay, aun no lo puedo creer, bueno que interesa, mejor me voy a un club y me tomo unos buenos tragos con los chicos.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Hey! :D

Espero estén muy bien: D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews chics

Y por agregarme a fav* =P

Lo que esta en cursiva, es lo que piensa la otra persona, en este caso Emmet.

Master – Womanizer * Apodo inventado, es algo como súper mujeriego.

Pobre Edward ... =/ Se siente feo saber que una persona que te importe, piense lo peor de ti, o tal vez no lo haga realmente pero igual afecta u_U

Y Emmet bueno dudan de su hombría Jap!*

Cuando escribí la escena de las chicas y Emmet, fue muy gracioso, las chicas solemos comentar cuando vemos a un chico lindos ¿o no?.. e_e es como algo típico (;

Y que 2 hombres tan Woww! Uds. entienden xD No sean tan hombres como parecen u_U NOOO! T_T Que horrible: / xd

Sin mas espero que les guste el cap y como siempre reviews reviews Yeahh! xD

**Xoxo**

**_ Olguis M!*_**


	12. Cap 11 ¿ Qué le sucede a Edward?

Cap. 11 ¿Qué le sucede a Edward?

**Emmet POV**

Llegue al bar, fui a la barra donde estaban los chicos, Jasper, Ben, Mike.

- Hey chicos – salude a todos.

- Ya llego el Womanizer - dijo Mike

- Si, ya llegue, hagan fila y les doy un autógrafo. – dije presuntuoso.

- Si ya quisieras – dijo el irónico.

- ¿No venia contigo Edward? – pregunto Ben algo confuso, Edward nunca se ha perdido una salida de chicos.

- ¿Qué le paso? – inquirió Jasper.

- Problemas con una chica – exclame, no me gustaba como se encontraba, nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Mike incrédulo – ¿Es una broma? – pregunto

- ¿Desde cuando, se pone mal por una chica? – pregunto Ben, conocía a Edward desde la primaria, y sabia que siempre había sido un rompecorazones.

-Ya deben de saber quien es la culpable – dije

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamo Mike confundido.

- Lo sabia, algo le pasaba con Bella, el nunca quiso a Kristen – dijo Jasper pensativo.

- Ella es muy linda, no me extraña – dijo el, conocía a Bella eran amigos desde hace un tiempo, aunque ya no se veían mucho.

- Y tiene una gran personalidad, sin dudas Edward no se pudo resistir – dijo Jasper – El seguía con ella, para acercarse a Bella, pero no se había dado cuenta – Estábamos llegando a lasonclusiones correctas - ¿Qué le sucede? - pregunto

- Esta enamorado – Si que mas podría ser, aunque era difícil de creer tarde o temprano caería a los pies de una mujer.

- Pero dijiste que estaba deprimido ¿no? – pregunto Jasper.

- Si, lo vi y esta mal – dije con expresión de tormento.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo – Concluyo Jasper. _No podía estar así, no queríamos ver a nuestro amigo deprimido._

Después de tanta charla, y unos cuantos tragos, decidimos que haríamos algo por Edward el seria feliz al lado de Bella, teníamos que lograr que se juntasen, y que Edward se dignara a escucharla y verla de nuevo.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Holaaaa!

¿Como están? Espero genial!

Si sii lo se el cap es sumamente corto por lo que subire otro pero eso si la condición es que me dejen reviews! x3

xoxo

**_ Olguis M!*_**


	13. Cap 12 Confianza

Cap 12 Confianza

**Bella POV**

Luego me fui a mi casa, no había nadie que bien necesitaba tiempo a solas, para pensar que podría hacer para que Edward me escuchara. Entre cerré la puerta tras de mi, y me dirigí a la cocina tenia hambre ¿será por la culpabilidad? ¿O es que no desayune bien?

No lo se pero bueno, abrí el refrigerador y encontré una manzana, mientras me comía la manzana deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran libremente, me dirigí a mi habitación, allí lo primero que hice fue encenderla PC,

Hable con algunos amigos, y me puse a escuchar música, algunas eran muy rockeras y otras tan suaves y románticas, me sentía un poco mejor, la música me entendía, me encontraba bien hasta que escuche When you`re gone (.com/watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ) ya me la sabia y esta canción me hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza, la letra me encantaba y entonces empecé a recordar lo que había sucedido esa tarde, empecé a llorar incontrolablemente pensando cosas como:

_Soy una escupida, el no me perdonara, me comporte como una niña berrinchuda ya no me querrá ni ver._

El solo pensar esas cosas me deprimía aun mas como haría para conquistarlo ¿Conquistarlo? ¿Yo dije eso? Pues si quería acercarme mas a el conocerlo y que el me conociera y me aceptara tal y como soy. Pero como podría recuperar la poca confianza que el me dio, como seria capaz de enfrentarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón para que me escuchara ¿me escucharía? ¿Me dejaría si quiera hablarle? ¿Mirarle a la cara y pedirle disculpas?

El sonido de un auto me saco de mis pensamiento y el ensordecedor timbre, baje hasta la sala y me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí era Alice

- Hey Bells - saludo y me abrazo

- Hola Alice, pasa – ella paso y nos dirigimos a la sala.

- Y ¿como estas? – pregunto – ¿ estuviste llorando?

- Ps... Bien, no ¿por qué lloraría? – mentí, Alice me conocía demasiado y sabia que me descubriría

- ¿Bien?... ¿segura?. – pregunto y me miraba incrédula.

- Bien – dije asentí con la cabeza mirando el piso ,

- Isabella Marie Swan como te atreves a mentirme, sabes que eso no me gusta

- Lo siento – dije arrepentida

- Ok te disculpo, pero ¿porque no me cuentas que es lo que te paso?

- No quiero hablar de eso – dije de manera cortante

- Esta bien – dijo triste – Mejor yo me voy parece que no confían en mi, Adiós – dijo haciendo pucheritos.

- Esta bien, te contare – dije en forma de derrota, ella siempre conseguía hacerme ceder, era casi como un poder, nadie se le podía resistir – ¿Por que me haces esto? – pregunte

- Porqué te quiero, y deseo ayudarte – dijo con voz inocente.

- Ok - respondi

**Le conté todo lo sucedido con Ed**

- Pues que mal – exclamo

- Si fui una tonta - _Siempre arruinando todo_

- tú no eres ninguna tonta - dijo ella.

- vamos Alice es la verdad - _Así me sentía_

- Pues si lo que pasa es que eres un poco desconfiada. - dijo mi amiga

- ¿desconfiada? ¿YO? – pregunte con incredulidad.

- Pues a veces eres un poco insegura. _Ouch la verdad dolia_.

- Si, tienes razón y no es la primera vez que me pasa. - reconoci

Alice me acompaño por el resto de la tarde, le pregunte a Charlie si se podía quedar a dormir y dijo que si, llámanos a sus padres y aceptaron estaban encantados conmigo, decían que era muy buena amiga. Me encanta que al menos algunos piensen eso de mí.

Alice tenia razón soy algo insegura, necesito más confianza en mi misma

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Espero que les guste y sus reviews! :C

xoxo

**_ Olguis M!*_**


	14. Cap 13 ¿Interes? o ¿Algo màs?

Cap. 13 ¿Interés? o ¿Algo más?

**Alice POV**

Después de estar con Bella) y ver lo entristecida que estaba, me enoje con Edward aunque ella no lo debió de tratar así, no puedo evitar estar molesta con él pues no me gusta que se encuentre de ese modo, nunca la había visto tan abatida por alguien, solo le podía afectar tanto si sentía algo por él, ella no me ha contado nada, de seguro piensa "No, no le podía contar algo así a Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga pero pensaría que estoy encaprichada con el novio de mi hermana, que simplemente le quiero demostrar que se lo puedo quitar porque soy mejor que ella"; aunque no creería que ella pensara que era mejor que los demás, pues ella no era así.

Bella puede que tuviera razón en cuanto que tal vez le diría que esta encaprichada con Edward que solo era una confusión. Pero no yo la ayudare con el, la ayudaría en lo que fuera eso hacen los buenos amigos, Edward tenía que escucharla y quería que ella estuviera a su lado si eras posible, hacen linda pareja no son muy parecidos, son como el Sol y la Luna tan distintos y solo juntos saben armonía, un hermoso eclipse.

También soy amiga de Kiki, pero si tuviera que elegir entre ellas dos, elegiría a Bella es una persona muy especial para mi también es mi mejor amiga, en la que puedo confiar y siempre estará hay a mi lado apoyándome; ellas son tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidas. Pero yo siempre seria su amiga.

- Hey, hay alguien hay . . . Tierra llamando a Alice – dijo en tono de burla.

- Si, estoy aquí- dije con incredulidad.

- Ok, pero parecía que estabas en las nubes – exclamó.

- No estaba en las nubes, estaba pensando – dije

- Pensando no puede ser ¿Are you Ok? - exclamo con sorpresa.

- Claro tonta yo si pienso – dije con credulidad

- Ok, solo bromeaba – dijo en tono apenado – Lo siento - Ok, bueno estaba pensando que….. – no la deje continuar.

- A ver en ¿quien pensabas? – pregunto con curiosidad en tono malicioso.

- En Edward – quería ver como reaccionaba y parece que no le gusto, se puso algo enojada - …. Y en ti – dije con tranquilidad.

- ¿En Edward y en mi? Y eso ¿Por qué? – dijo parecía sobresaltada, definitivamente no se esperaba algo así.

- Si Bells hay cosas que un no me has contado y involucran a Edward– le dije con reclamo – A caso ¿no confías en mi? – No respondió.

- …Este…. Yo… bueno yo siento algo por el – dijo sonrojandose, hasta parecer farolito de navidad. Aww ¡Que tierna!

- ¿Algo? A mi no me parece algo me parece mucho, ¿estas enamorada de el? – dije yo.

- Pues.. no lo se, si, tal vez, no te lo conté porque… - la interrumpí.

- Porqué pensabas que te diría que estabas confundida, que estaba mal encapricharse con el novio de tu hermana.

- Si…algo así. – dijo apenada

- Tal vez tenga algo de razón pero se que no es un capricho, porque tu no eres así ¿no? - pregunte

- No - respondio

- Y no me parece que este mal porque en el fondo sabía que sentías algo hacía el – había pensado algo así pero no hice caso a mis instintos – Y no se pero creo que Edward nunca estuvo enamorado de Kiki , que solo era atracción, tal vez se acerco a ella por otra razón o ¿por alguien?.

- ¿Por alguien? – dije si quien mas seria que yo pues no creo que sea por interés. – Por alguien, te refieres ¿a mi?. - pregunto con sorpresa y algo emocionada.

- Si a quien más, ¿a tu mama? – dije en sarcasmo.

Luego ella confió en mi y me lo contó todo, se quedo algo pensativa por lo que dije acerca de que tal vez se acerco a Kristen con otras intenciones, como no me di cuenta antes,ahora siempre haré caso a mis instintos.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Espero que les guste y sus reviews! :C

xoxo

**_Olguis M!*_**


	15. Cap 14 Lo siento

Cap. 14 Lo siento.

**Bella POV**

La conversación que tuve con Alice me dejo muy pensativa, miles de preguntas cruzaban mi mente, de la mayoría de ellas no tenia respuesta alguna, pero de una cosa si estaba segura lucharía por Edward, si pues merecía ser feliz ¿o no? Aunque tenga que afrontar muchos obstáculos y consecuencias, al final lo valdría se supone que el amor todo lo vale, pero con ello surgen otras interrogante ¿este amor lo valdría? ¿Esto realmente es amor? ¿Será correspondido? Uhhmm y mas preguntas, mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento si seguí dándole vueltas al asunto, esa tonta que me planteo Ali en mi cabeza me hacia sentir algo confuso pero a la vez algo esperanzada, ¿tendría ella razón? ¿O necesitara anteojos al igual que yo? A ver si así dejamos de tener visiones tontas.

Decidí relajarme un poco y disfrutar el fin de semana, ya enfrentaría luego las consecuencias de mi gesto hacia Edward. Kiki se fue por unas semanas de viaje, a Phoenix, le haría bien distraerse, allá podría disfrutar del calido clima, ir a la playa, de compras, y pues no era mala idea, no debe ser nada sencillo tener que lidiar con estar cerca de tu ex; había hablado con ella por msn y la llamamos un par de veces, su estado de animo cada vez parecía mucho mejor, solía contarme sobre como había sido su día, se escuchaba entusiasmada, ¿estaría volviendo la vieja Kiki? La divertida, sonriente, poco tímida, eso esperaba.

El domingo en la noche, me abordaban los nervios mañana iniciaría nuevamente la semana, lo vería en el instituto, como estará ahora, ¿me trataría mal, si trato de hablarle? Espero que no, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. ¿Qué le diría? ¿me disculparía?, con estas ideas en mi cabeza, no había mas que dar vueltas en la cama, así que tome mi ipop que estaba en la mesita de noche, y escuche música, algunas canciones eran suaves, y sin embargo otras cuando justo estaba por dormirme me sobresaltaban, así que elegí "Dream Song`s" la carpeta que solo contenía canciones suaves, algunas melancólicas y románticas, poco a poco las canciones me llevaron al mundo de los sueños, dormí placidamente definitivamente la música era el mejor remedio, la mejor de las curas, para lo que fuera.

A las 6:00 sonó el despertador me aferre a las sabanas no quería tener que levantarme, lo golpee para que se callara, cerré los ojos por unos minutos.

_Mmm... no quiero levantarme, hoy es lunes, ¿eso significa que? Hoy tendría y probablemente vería a Edward, no no quiero ir al instituto, me haría la enferma, y no iría ¿pero cuanto duraría la enfermedad y el miedo? No, no ya considerar fingir que me enfermaba era un pensamiento cobarde y poco propio, así que a regañadientes decidí levantarme, iría al instituto, no me quedaría aquí acostada todo el día, pretendiendo estar enferma, además que patética enfermedad podría inventar con la poca creatividad que poseo seguro sonaría como un chiste._

Finalmente me dispuse a levantarme, encontré mi ipop casi en el suelo, lo tome y lo puse a cargar, luego me dirigí a el baño, abrí la puerta y la cerré tras de mi con seguro, al verme en el espejo _Dios que me ha pasado, lucia algo cansada y aun adormilada. Nada que una relajante ducha no pueda cambiar._

Me lave los dientes, y luego me metí a la ducha, el agua simplemente estaba en su punto perfecto, no estaba caliente, ni fría, solo algo tibia, sentía como el agua caía por mi cuerpo, relajando cada músculo, se sentía tan bien, use mi jabón de siempre Dove me encantaba como dejaba mi piel, suave y radiante y mi shampoo de fresas, me deje llevar un poco por los ricos aromas, me queje al terminar, estuve unos cuantos minutos mas, no quería salirme, pero lo tuve que hacer. Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, luego hasta el closet, nunca he sido una chica que se preocupe por la moda o por lucirse, así que opte como siempre por algo cómodo, unos vaqueros, una blusa, mis convers y un abrigo por supuesto el clima tan particularmente frío me obligaba a mantener esta condición. Me mire en el espejo, mi cabello ¿que haría con el? Mmm... No podía hacerme una coleta después se quedaría marcado, así que lo lleve al natural, me lo sacudí un par de veces y listo, tome mi mochila, mi ipop y salí de mi habitación. No había nadie, ya se habían ido a trabajar, me dirigí en la cocina, en el refrigerador había una nota.

"Buenos días cariño, en el microondas te deje el desayuno, hay jugo y yogurt en la nevera, que tengas un lindo día. Cuídate!

P.D.: No olvides que hoy llega Kristen.

Te Amo.

¡Genial! Desayune, luego me lave los dientes, y finalmente Salí de mi casa, subí a mi auto y me dirigí al instituto, el camino trascurrió como siempre, iba escuchando música, iba muy despacio, no quería llegar tan temprano, vale es mentira solo quería evitar tener que verlo. Final y lamentablemente llegue al instituto, aparque, y me baje del auto, me dirigí a mi primera clase. En el día no me había cruzado con Edward lo cual agradecía, pero mi celebración acabaría pronto, en la hora del almuerzo, me percate de que me miraba de vez en cuando, en otra situación me sonrojaría, pero esto era diferente me sentía terrible, sentí su mirada en mi espalda y inconcientemente voltee y pude captar el reflejo de su mirada nostálgica y decepcionaba, no aguante mas y me fui de allí, camine sin un rumbo definido llegue hasta los casilleros me senté allí, y me puse a escuchar música, solo quería irme, unos minutos después sonó el timbre, de nuevo a clases, quería que este día acabara pronto, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, me dirigí a mi habitación, por encontrarme en mi burbuja emo y caminar prácticamente arrastrando los pies, me había retrasado.

Swann, llega tarde – dijo el Sr. Banner.

Lo se, lo lamento-me disculpe.

Pues, no se quede ahí parada, vaya a su mesa con su compañero – dijo. Yo simplemente asentí y me dirigí a mi lugar, al lado de el, irónico ¿no?

Hola – salude, intentando ser amable, aunque no muy convincente.

El ni siquiera respondió, parecía de piedra, me ignoraba totalmente.

¡Genial! – exclame con ironía. Esto estaba siendo realmente incomodo.

Antes de concluir, les tengo algo mas, quiero que elaboren un trabajo sobre la mitosis y la meiosis, en pareja – dijo el Sr. Banner – si tienen alguna pregunta levanten la mano. Lo hice.

¿Puedo cambiar de pareja? – pregunte – es que me parece que a mi compañero le incomoda trabajar conmigo, así que… - fui interrumpida.

Sr. Banner yo no tengo ningún problema en trabajar con la Srita. Swan, claro que a veces con lo terca que es y todo eso, tiende a frustrarme pero puedo con ello. – dijo Edward.

Entonces no veo cual es el problema o¿ hay alguno Srita. Swan? – sospeso.

No, me acostumbro fácil a la falsedad, sino mire con quien me toca – dije de manera chocante y lo mire con cara de póker.

Al menos no soy una mal educada, y una desconfiada que le sorprende y le molesta que alguien se preocupe por ella – finalizo el. Todos nos miraban expectantes.

Pues le guste o no Srita. Swan, el trabajo en con su pareja que al parecer no tiene problema, y si tienen alguno soluciónenlo entre ustedes y no hagan una escena frente a toda la clase, les recomendaría que pasen mas tiempo juntos, pues no quiero que esto se repita en lo que queda de año- concluyo. Yo maldije, ¿ pasar tiempo con el? Claro lo que necesitaba.

Al finalizar la clase, rápidamente como nunca lo había sido, tome mis cosas, y me disponía a salir corriendo de allí, y no literalmente hasta que alguien me tomo de la muñeca.

¿ A donde crees que vas? – pregunto mirándome intensamente y sin solarme aun.

¿Me podrías soltar? – le pregunte molesta.

Esta bien, pero no intentes huir, mira que se notaba que eso querías – dijo serio.

Yo no intentaba… - como siempre me interrumpió.

Ok lo que digas Swan, ahora ¿que día estas disponible? Pregunto.

¿Disponible? – pregunte.

Pues querida, nos tocara pasar tiempo juntos para tu mala suerte, solo espero que esta vez nos podamos llevar bien, sin malinterpretar las acciones del otro. – dijo con dureza.

Yo… lo siento Edward – me disculpe, me estaba hartando esta situación.

Yo también lo siento – dijo y se le cayo aquella mascara que estaba intentando utilizar conmigo, e incluso me recordó a mi, pude ver la tristeza en su mirada cuando me dijo aquello. Luego el se giro y se fue, dejándome sola. Unos minutos después salí de allí, necesitaba ir a casa, necesitaba pensar y prepararme psicológicamente para lo que vendría.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Holaaa! ¿Como estan?

Les gusto el cap?..

Espero que sii, y sus reviews!

Que tengan un lindo dia/noche!

Cuidence! Xxx

**Olguis M!**


	16. Cap 15 Basta de mentiras

Cap. 15 Basta de mentiras.

Bella POV

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa, iba a una velocidad considerable, si pudiera huir de esta manera. Suspire mientras sacaba esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza. ¿Alguna vez has tenido ganas de escapar de algo o alguien? Pues justo este sentimiento me invadía últimamente Pero tendría que dejar de lado esa actitud y enfrentar mis miedos y asumir mis actos. La verdad siempre sale a la luz, no importa si es tarde o temprano, puede ser de la mejor o la peor manera. Me dirigí y me encerré a mi habitación, escuche música hasta quedarme dormida, mientras lloraba de frustración, ¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan complicado? Pocas horas después me levante de mala gana, como si fuera poco hoy llegaba Kristen, me levante, tenía que prepararme antes que ella llegara, no quería que me viera en este en estado y mucho menos que preguntara. La semana trascurrió con normalidad, yo seguí con el papel de "Nada me importa soy de piedra, vete a la mierda" Pretendía que todo estaba normal, que nadie me notaba como de costumbre lo que era un alivio, no le había dirigido la palabra a Edward, ya me había disculpado no podía hacer nada más, que le afectara mi opinión no era mi problema, él me había dirigido miradas a lo lejos durante el trascurso de los días, yo simplemente lo ignoraba y actuaba como sino me percatara de ello. Había asumido una actitud repelente intentando cubrir de esta manera mis debilidades. Era jueves estaba en mi habitación terminando los deberes y escuchando música a todo volumen como de costumbre en mi ipop hasta que alguien me quita los audífonos

- ¿Qué demonios? - pregunte exasperada.

- ¿Que te sucede Isabella? - pregunto mi madre con tono preocupado.

- ¿Qué quieres mama? - pregunte a la defensiva. Mientras me sentaba en la cama, y la miraba.

- Se puede saber que te sucede, últimamente estas muy callada, no sales, te la pasas encerrada aquí como una ermitaña. . . - decía, la interrumpí.

- ¡Que te importa! Estoy bien. ¡No te preocupes, ocúpate de tus cosas! - le respondí irritada

- Pero mira cómo te expresas es obvio que te sucede algo, hablemos hija – dijo con tono de preocupación.

- No quiero hablar, y déjame tengo cosas que hacer - le dije mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella al darse que la ignoraba, se fue finalmente de mi habitación poco tiempo después Kristen apareció. Al parecer y como siempre había sido, Kiki andaba tan sumida en su vida que ni se percataba de mis actitudes, lo que agradecía pues lo menos que necesitaba era un sermón de parte suya, ella estaba reamente feliz, yo aún no sabía la razón pero sí que me alegraba que estuviera e superando lo de Edward. Ella apareció en el umbral de mi puerta.

- Toc Toc ¿Se puede? – dijo ella.

- Si, pasa – ella entro tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su cara –Y… ¿por qué tan feliz? ¿Si se puede saber?- le pregunte.

- Si estoy muy feliz y claro que se lo puedes saber, no te había contado antes porque te veías muy triste y no me has hablado más y no estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder – dijo con expresión apenada por no haberme contado algo.

- Si tienes razón, pero no hablemos de eso, mejor cuéntame ¿qué sucedió? – le pregunte interrogativamente.

-….. Pues conocí a alguien – dijo con emoción.

- Si y ese ¿alguien es? – le pregunte.

- Se llama Michael es muy lindo y simpático hermana, me encanta – decía con adulación.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunte.

- Si mucho – afirmo, se notaba en su cara que estaba muy atraída hacia él.

- ¿Y Edward ¿Ya no sientes nada por él? – tenía que asegurarme de esto y conocerlo, no quería que fuera parecido a Edward, pues eso indicaría que no lo ha olvidado.

- Lo que siento por Edward es cariño, me di cuenta que nos equivocamos que solo sentíamos atracción el uno al otro pero no amor – respondió ella.

- ¿Eso quiere decir? ….. Que – no me dejo terminar, sabia a lo que me refería.

- Lo olvide, quiero que hagamos las pases, él es un gran chico y me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. - dijo ella.

- ¿Solo amigos? ¿Y nada más? – pregunte.

- Definitivamente solo amigos, no podríamos ofrecer lo que uno quiere del otro. - dijo

- Mmm… espero que salga todo bien – le desee, me alegra saber que al menos Kiki es feliz y parece haber encontrado a alguien especial – y ¿Cómo es Mike? - pregunte

- Mike (suspiro) ah….bueno él es el chico más maravilloso que he conocido, tenemos mucho en común, le encanta hacer deportes extremos, tiene una gran personalidad y es muy lindo (suspiro) me hace sentir especial, como toda una princesa – sí que ya estaba loca por él.

- ¿Y se parece en algo a Edward? ¿Es decir en lo físico o en su ¿personalidad? ¿Gustos?

- La verdad no son totalmente diferentes, en lo que se parecen es en lo caballero y sinceros que son- dijo con credulidad – y cuéntame ¿por qué estabas triste? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo con amabilidad.

- Pues si he estado un poco triste, no sé si contártelo como te sentirás después que te lo diga, soy una traidora Kiki, no me merezco que me trates bien, soy la peor hermana – las lágrimas empezaban a cruzar mi rostro, empezaba a recordar lo mala que soy, ella me abrazó tratando de consolarme. Ya no aguantaba más esta carga, las palabras que me hacían atragantarme, estaba cansada de las mentiras y de ocultarme bajo una máscara, ya no podía con ella, tenía que afrontarlo de una vez por todas.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Y eres la mejor hermana que he podido tener – dijo ella tratando de calmarme.

- ¡Maldita sea! No entiendes siempre estado enamorada de Edward, cuando me dijiste que era tu novio fue como si una bala atravesara mi pecho, estoy enamorada de él desde el primer día en el instituto, cada vez que venía a casa yo tenía que ser alguien más, y simular como si no me afectara en lo más mínimo, pero por dentro estaba haciéndome pedazos y no podía interponerme por el simple hecho de que tú eres mi hermana y jamás me interpondría entre tu felicidad, he estado siendo una hipócrita todo este tiempo; llevando una máscara y poniendo mi mejor cara de póker, lo lamente mucho – empecé a contarle todo, ya no podía más, explote no podía seguir reprimiendo esto – Soy de lo peor, una estúpida, nunca debí haberme enamorado de él pero nunca sabes cuando llega el amor, no te culparía si llegaras a odiarme o empezaras a tratarme mal, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, espero me puedas perdonar – Kristen estaba petrificada, yo no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba salir, así que salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta y corrí, corrí me detuve en un parque solitario

Me tumbe a la sombra de un árbol, empecé a llorar abrazaba mis piernas, intentando sostenerme mi misma, todo se había ido abajo, era un hipócrita, mala hermana, y después que pensaba conquistar a Edward , estaba mal, muy mal.

* * *

Bueno aqui finalmente estoy actualizando, lamento mucho por haberlas hecho esperar.

¿Como estan? ¿Que hay de nuevo en su vida?

Pues en la mia, no hay mucho que contar, tengo un dia de operada (si me operaron de las amigdalas) y no puedo esforzarme para hablar y eso, bueno lo demas todo bien.

Espero esten maravillosamente, y que les guste el cap...

No me quejo si me dejan review ;D

xoxo

**_Olguis M!*_**


	17. Cap 16 Tonta

Cap.16 Tonta

**Kristen POV**

Aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado hace unos minutos, seguía en una especie de trances ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta jamás? Esto era tan confuso, ahora la que se sentía realmente mal era yo, me he mantenido en mi propio mundo y no he mirado a otra dirección que no fuera hacia delante, mientras que a mi lado, estaban los demás, personas derrumbándose y yo seguía en mi cajita de cristal sin percatarme de nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, me siento tan egoísta e ignorante. ¡Joder!

¿Qué Bella enamorada de Edward pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo fui la que en realidad se interpuso entre ellos? ¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué de mi ex?

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente después que me confesara lo de Edward, no sabía cómo reaccionar solo quede en shock petrificada frente la situación tan incómodamente confusa. Inmediatamente la desaparición de Bella, se hizo notable, ella no estaba ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Estará bien? No puedo encontrarme aquí, esperando alguna respuesta tengo que buscarla ¿Dónde estará?,

Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

- Bella – La comencé a llamar - Bells – Nadie respondió – Debe estar en la terraza. Me dirigí escaleras arriba.

-¿Estás aquí? – No recibí ninguna respuesta.

Continúe buscando en toda la casa y nada me comenzaba a desesperar

¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

Llame a Alice

- Hola Ali Bella está contigo?

- Hola no ¿por? – pregunto extrañada.

- Es que me confeso todo y no se a donde fue – empecé a contarle lo sucedido – Soy una idiota me quede ahí en shock por la noticia que ni siquiera me percate de su ausencia.- mi conciencia me gritaba y sentía que era mi culpa, solamente mía.

- ¡ Oh Dios ! No puede ser – exclamo con sorpresa.

- Si, todo por mi culpa – comencé a sollozar.

- No es tu culpa – me mentía, claro que era mi culpa, a quien podría culpar ¿a Edward?. No.

- Que llores no ayudara a que la encontremos – continuo hablando Alice.

- Ok – respondí con desgana.

- Nos vemos en tu casa, bye – Colgó, ahora solo quedaba esperarla, los minutos parecían horas y horas.

Hasta que sonó el timbre, abrí era Alice obviamente llego

- Hey Kiki – saludo.

- Hola – respondí desalentada

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto con incredulidad.

- Preocupada – respondí

- Igual yo – dijo.

Llamamos a todos los amigos de Bella, y llegaron a casa y partimos a buscarla.

A pesar de discutir sobre mi idea de llamar a Edward Alice se rehusaba, diciendo las razones por la cual podría eso perjudicarla.

- Llamémoslo a él y a mis amigos – dije.

- No, él no tiene nada que hacer – dijo con credulidad

- Claro que si, tal vez hasta sepa algo de ella – respondí no muy segura de lo que decía.

- Como quieras – respondió. – No es momento para discutir.

Llame a Edward dos veces y nada.

_- No puede ser, contesta - exclame._

Volví a intentar, esta vez sí cayó la llamado.

_- ¿Hola? ¿Kristen eres tú? Pensé que no me volverías a hablar. – dijo con vacilación._

_- Si, mira te llamo para preguntarte algo – dije._

_- Haber dime – respondió._

_- Es extraño pero … - me interrumpió._

_- No importa, dime – dijo con impaciencia._

_- Por casualidad ¿has visto a Isabella – di que sí por fa pensé en mi foro interno._

_- No ¿Por qué? – pregunto._

_- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero es que no la encuentro – dije con preocupación._

_- ¿Esta desaparecida? – pregunto en tono enojado._

_- Eso temo – empezó a subir el tono de voz._

_- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Le hiciste daño? – empezaba a preguntar exigiendo repuesta._

_- e….. – no sabía que responder._

_- ¿Qué le hiciste? – rompí a llorar al escuchar el tono despiadado de su voz tan cortante y fría como una navaja. Alice se preocupó al verme llorar._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con preocupación al ver las lágrimas caer por mi rostro._

_No respondí solo le entregue el teléfono._

_- ¡Pero cómo pudiste! – exclamó en tono despiadado._

_- ¿Edward? – pregunto Alice, Ese no podía ser la voz de él, suele ser tan dulce cuando habla._

_- Si – respondió fríamente_

_- Edward podrías venir a casa de Kristen, aquí te explicaremos todo._

_- Ok, voy para allá_

_15 … 20 min. Después. Sonó el timbre era Edward_

_Alice abrió la puerta mientras yo me encontraba tumbada en el sillón pensando que hacer. Abrió la puerta._

- Hola – Edward simplemente entro sin decir nada – Ok pasa – dijo con ironía.

- Hola Kiki – respondí, le bese en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Edward – dijo le beso la mejilla y le abrazo.

- Ok, yo bien y tu – dijo dirigiéndose a Edward- ¡Yo también existo! - exclamo

- Oh lo siento, hola – la beso en la mejilla - Edward y Alice eran amigos desde la infancia, solo que ya casi no se trataban mucho – siento haberte ignorado – dijo en tono apenado.- Y ...¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto.

- Discutieron, y Bella se enojó mucho y se fue – _bendita seas Alice, hasta parece que se lo creyó._

- ¿Solo eso? – pregunto, mirándome.

- Sí. . . – respondí

Pasaron segundos . . . minutos . . . horas y nada. Ella volvería de eso estaba segura pero que pasaría luego. . .

La verdad nos costó dormirnos, hicimos té estábamos muy preocupadas, más tarde el sueño finalmente nos venció, Alice se quedo dijo que no quería dejarme sola, Edward se fue y dijo que volvería mañana.

El sueño no duro mucho, la preocupación seguía allí, me levante y fui a ver si Alice seguía durmiendo, no la encontré en la habitación, baje a la cocina, ahí estaba ella haciendo el desayuno.

- Hola – dije a modo de saludo – Haciendo el desayuno, espero no intoxicarme – ella rio por mi expresión pero no duro mucho.

- Estoy cocinando yo, no tu querida – dijo en tono socarrón y me guiño el ojo. Esa duende ¬¬.

- ¿Qué insinúas Ali? – pregunte

- ¿Yo? Nada Kiki – dijo, y se echó a reír, yo me reí de su risa.

Pero ¿Cuál era el chiste? Una de las personas más importantes para nosotras estaba perdida, se había ido.

Desayunamos en un silencio sepulcral ninguna de las dos se atrevía decir algo, son sabíamos que decir, luego que terminamos, lavamos los platos y ordenamos la cocina, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver tv, quizás esto nos distrajera al menos un momento.

Las emociones sombrías eran palpables, el ambiente parecía estar tan cargado de preocupación, culpa, y muchas emociones ligadas entre sí, como podría haber sucedido esto, las preguntas nuevamente rondaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero no encontraba respuestas aun o eso creía.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Si, lo se tarde mucho en actualizar, por favor discúlpenme por ello.

Gracias por esperar, por los reviews, y los favoritos *.* No saben cuanto significa y como me anima.

Espero les guste el cap, si dejan reviews ahorita mismo les subo el siguiente.

Cuidence! Xxx

** Olguis M**


	18. Cap 17 Preocupación

Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de Alice

* * *

Cap.17 Preocupación.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba muy preocupado por mi Bells ella era tan frágil como el cristal y tan bella como un diamante, le podría pasar algo, no quisiera pensar eso pero estoy seguro de que ella habría vuelto o al menos llamado para avisar que está bien. No sé qué hacer me encuentro aquí cruzado de brazos sin saber qué hacer, algo le paso a mi pequeña, ella no se iría así sin alguna explicación. ¿Que podría hacer en mi casa? sin hacer nada. Decidí ir a casa de Bella. Tal vez hubiera alguna pista o noticia; subí al auto y fui directo a su casa.

Toque el timbre, me abrió Alice otra vez, parecía haber llorado tenía los ojos hinchados y cargaba la misma ropa de ayer de seguro se quedó para acompañar a Kristen y ver si Bella regresaba.

- Hola Alice – salude de manera cortes, no respondió sabía que se encontraba mal, ella la quiere mucho, a veces incluso más que Kristen - ¿Cómo estás? – empezó a sollozar.

- … Yo…. estoy – y empezó a llorar, la abrasé se encontraba muy abatida por la situación, ella sí que era una amiga de verdad, sincera, confiable, Puedes contar con ella, siempre estará a tu lado pase, lo que pase... - Gracias Ed – dijo con su voz algo quebrada.

- Cuando quieras, para eso están los amigos ¿no? – dije.

- Si para eso somos amigos.- dijo un poco clamada al sentir mí apoyo.

- ¿Han sabido algo de Bells? – pregunte.

- No nada – dijo con desgana.

- ¿Donde esta Kristen?

- Durmiendo, no logro dormir anoche, yo dormí unas pocas horas… (Bostezo) – respondió Alice.

- Umm… - susurre.

- ¿Y qué tal tu noche? – Pregunto.- ¡Porque tienes unas ojeras de espanto!, aunque yo no puedo decir mucho porque estoy igual o más espantosa – dijo algo divertida.

_Edward lucia muy cansado, y también preocupado, si supieras Bells que aquí está el amor de tu vida esperando por ti. _

- Tampoco pude dormir mucho, la última vez que la vi, me había enojado mucho con ella – dije con tristeza – Me dolió saber que pensaba tan mal de mí, ella me importa y no me gusta que me vea como algo que no soy. – dije algo desolado.

- Si ella me contó todo, lloro mucho, no quería decir eso, lo que pasa es que es muy terca porque te quiere – dijo con credulidad.

- Un momento dijiste que Bella ¿Me quiere? – pregunte.

_OMG! ¿Que hice? No puedo decirte ella es mi amiga y confía en mí, cuando ella decida que debe decirlo lo hará. _

_- Emm... Supongo. – dijo Alice restándole importancia._

_¡Estoy en problemas! Espero que deje de preguntarme._

- Ok, pero me quiere – dije suspirando, olvide que no estaba solo.

- Si pero tú solo la quieres como amiga – dijo Alice con simpleza.

_Y ella que se muere por ti. ¡Idiota!_

- No, no lo sé ella es muy especial para mí y no como una hermana es diferente es….- Le explique, en realidad no sabía cómo, no tenía respuesta concreta. Mis sentimientos hacia ella se habían tornado diferentes sobre todo ahora que ella estaba ausente.

- Amor… ¿estás enamorado de ella? – me pregunto con candidez.

- Si eso es, si estoy enamorado, ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta! – me pregunte a mí mismo.

- A veces eso pasa – dijo parecía entenderlo.

- Sí. Y... Alice ¿Bells tiene algún/a enemigo/a o alguien que la odie?- pregunte.

- No, no, lo creo…. Aunque si tenía un ex novio que era un posesivo, celoso sin control tanto que hasta llego a creer que pasar tiempo con nosotras sus amigas no era normal y que se podía volver gay ¡Puedes Creerlo! Me alegre tanto cuando lo dejo y él decidió dejarla en paz y se fue muy lejos – me contó a Alice ese tipo era un enfermo que cosas pensaba, pero no lo sé.

- Waoohh que historia.- exclame con incredulidad.

Seguimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, hace mucho no compartí tanto con Alice, mi nueva mejor amiga, Uhhh Rose ¿ se pondría celosa?, ahora todo es como debe ser, como quiero que sea solo me falta que Bella, que estuviera a mi lado.

Luego de mucha platica, Alice me invito a almorzar estábamos muerto de hambre, así que preparamos un delicioso plato, bueno más bien lo preparo Alice, pues yo solo la ayude a poner la mesa, comíamos y hablábamos hasta que escuchamos a alguien bajar por las escaleras.

- Debe ser Kiki, que ya despertó – dijo Alice

- Si, buenas tardes dormilona – dije tratando de sacarle un sonrisa y lo logre.

- Muy gracioso Eddie – ella sabía que no me gustaba que me llamaran así menos delante de mis amigos – dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.- Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? – dirigiéndose Alice.

- Pues supongo que bien como un zombi – dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

- Si se nota – respondió Kristen con simpleza.

- Si y Kiki…. – no me dejo continuar.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Kristen.

- Ese peinado es la última tendencia en Europa – dijo Alice sarcástica.

Kristen se giró, de manera que quedo frente al espejo, no pasaron ni 5 segundos y un grito atravesó su garganta y nuestros tímpanos - ¡Oh por dios! Parece que tuviera un nido en mi cabeza – dijo a sí misma.

Alice y yo reíamos en silencio, Kristen subió a su habitación a arreglarse, tardo unos…10….20…..30…35…45…. Minutos en arreglarse. Cuando bajo se había bañado, planchado el pelo y estaba vestida para la ocasión de estar en su casa, Dios Kiki no cambia, siempre preocupada por como luce (Pensé para mí mismo).

- Y aquí viene llegando Kiki modelando el último conjunto primavera-verano de piyamas Prada – exclamo divertida. Y Kiki camino por las escaleras modelando su atuendo.

- Parece que ya estas mejor – dije.

- Un poco, que sonría no quiere decir que este feliz – dijo secamente.

- Bueno chicos yo me voy a mi casa, a cambiarme, bañarme y todo eso, cualquier cosa me llaman – dijo Alice despidiéndose.

- OK…nos vemos. – nos despedimos de ella.

- Kiki ¿quieres que traiga mis cosas y te acompañe? – pregunto Alice dirigiéndose a Kristen.

- No lo sé, si quieres con gusto, no quiero ser una molestia – dijo en tono de disculpa.- Además creo que Edward me acompañara mientras vuelves – dijo y lo miro, asentí.

- Puede venir un momento Kiki – la llamo – Espero no te moleste Ed, no es nada malo y menos sobre ti – me guiño el ojo.

- Tranquila, no me enojo – dije imitando su gesto.

Kristen se paró, y acompaño a Alice a la puerta, mientras yo encendí la TV de la sala y vi los deportes.

Mientras Kiki y Alice.

- ¿Qué pasa Ali? – pregunto.

- Kiki, es que…. Bueno…yo – me interrumpió.

- Dime ¿qué pasa?- pregunte otra vez

- no te enojes ¿he? – Asintió – es que no me parece buena idea que si llega Bells y los encuentre juntos, mal interpretara las cosas.

- Si tienes razón – dijo pensativa. – No te preocupes.

- Ok nos vemos, recuerda lo que te dije – se despidió – I´ll be back latter sweetie.

- Bye – dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Los quiero chicos! – exclamo.

- Yo también a ti Al – grite desde la sala.

- Yo también – dijo ella, Alice se fue y cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala.

Kiki se sentó conmigo en el sofá y vimos la tele, hasta aburrirnos

- Estoy aburrida- dijo.

- Y yo... – dije – Hagamos algo

- ¿Cómo qué? -pregunte

- No se hablamos... ¿dime que has hecho?- pregunto.

- Pues salir con mis amigos he… - dijo

- ¿Y alguna novedad un pretendiente? – pregunte

- Pues conocí a alguien – dijo

- Sí que bien y ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte.

- Se llama Michael – dijo - ¿Por qué? ¿Este celoso? – pregunto.

- No vale yo quiero a alguien – dije confiaba mucho en Kiki era como mi… hermana…. si eso mi hermana

- Si ¿A quién? picaron – pregunto divertida.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

Holaaa ¿Cómo estan?

Estoy de cumple, estoy de cumple y pues aquí estoy subiendo cap

Muchas Gracias por añadirme a favoritos, lo aprecio mucho.

Espero les guste el cap, y muchos reviews

Pasen un lindo dia ;D Xx

** OlguisM**


	19. Cap 18 Una confesión, de vuelta

Cap. 18 Una confesión, de vuelta al pasado.

**POV Edward**

- Es tu amiga – dije sin mucha pista.

- ¿Alice? – pregunto.

- No Al es mi amiga, es alguien mucho más cercana a ti – dije

- ¿Mi mama? – pregunto con incredulidad.

- No como crees, es mi suegra – dije

- Tu suegra pero si ya no estamos juntos, ¡Oh Dios! – exclamo al entender

- Si estoy enamorado de Bella, espero o lo tomes a mal- confesé.

- No nada que ver, estoy tan feliz por uds. – dijo pegando brinquitos. Kiki

podía ser algo infantil. - hacen una hermosa pareja – exclamó.- Cuando se

casen quiero ser la madrina ¿ok?

- Ok me alegra que estés feliz por nosotros y ¿ya estas pensando en una boda

mía con Bella ? – dije

- Si, a caso ¿no te gustaría casarte con ella? – pregunto.

- Claro que si, seria el sueño de mi vida- exclame con emoción.

Kristen tomo la noticia tan calmadamente, ¡woow! de alguna manera me

sorprende.

**Bella POV**

- No, no me mate por favor – empecé a suplicar.

- ¿Por qué te habría de matar? – pregunto una voz masculina increíblemente

seductora.

Era el, ¡No podía ser posible! Mis oídos me estaban traicionando o ¿Qué?. Si

esa era la realidad, esa voz inconfundible, una voz que quedo marcada en mi vida, que no creo poder olvidar. Mi mente viajaba rápidamente, visualizaba

cualquier recuerdo acerca de él.

- Hermosa al fin despiertas – exclamó en tono dulce lo que me provocaba asco

y repugnancia.

_¡Cómo se atrevía a ser tan descarado? Si eso era él nada más que un_

_desgraciado, arruino mi vida y muchas cosas que tarde en recuperar._

– ¿Te sorprende verme? – pregunto James incrédulo. Yo solo podía mirarlo con

desden.

- Si, un poco – respondí distante. No lo quería cerca de mí, él era un peligro

que no estaba dispuesta a correr. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte en tono frío y

calculador ¡que estaba haciendo el aquí?

_¿Reapareciendo en mi vida? Pensé irónicamente o tal vez Buscando_

_diversión._

-Bueno veraz, vine aquí a buscarte – dijo en tono calmado –

_¿A buscarme? ¿Quien se cree el ahora? Yo no tengo razones para querer_

_estar cerca suyo y menos para irme con él._

- Jajaja ¿A buscarme? – pregunte con suspicacia - ¿Para que?.

-Pues si no te he olvidado Bells – esto si que rebasaba el limite de mentiras

por minuto, que ironía

¿_Qué no me ha olvidado? Como no me ha de olvidar si arruino todo de_

_manera tan fácil._

- ¡Déjame pensar! – exclame con recelo – ¡Oh ya recuerdo! Para arruinar mi

vida de nuevo, pera divertirte – dentro de mi empezaba a fluir el rencor y odio

hacia él, emociones que no sentía desde aquel día, lagrimas atravesaban mi

rostro, lagrimas de rabia, odio, decepción; mi mente vagaba hasta recordar ese momento.

Fin del Cap.

* * *

¿Dónde estará Bella? ¿Quién podría ser?

¡Holaaaaa!

¡I´m back! Lamento muchisimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, he estado sin inspiración, empecé la uni, etc... han sucedido bastantes cosas. Pero

aqui estoy de nuevo,quizás ni recuerden esta historia, decidi continuarla ya que hace unas semanas recibi FF story alert y favorite autor y woww hace mucho

que no veia uno de eso, no saben cuanto me alegro eso.

¿Cómo estan? ¿Me abandonaron también?

Bueno espero obtener alguna respuesta, si quieren que la continue; seria genial.

Espero tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

**OlguisM**


End file.
